Over the Rainbow
The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] who is voiced by Terashima Takuma. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #23 *'Daily Oricon' - #10 *'Oricon' - Appeared 14 times *'Billboard Hot Singles Sales' - #22 *'Billboard Hot Animation' - #8 *'Billborad Top Independent Albums and Singles' - #3 Translation If life is like a single path, Then travelling to this place is unavoidable. My doppelganger would surely say to me “Who on earth are you really?” In this scene still being patched together, Ah, delayed feelings, I’ll continue to put them aside. But these days, I’m being shaken. Like a sunflower looking up towards the sky, One of these days, I want to become the sun! If you cross over the rainbow into the sky, now you’ll find the roulette of fate. Come on! Gamble your heart! A strong light is shining! I dreamed, from that point on… If I keep looking back there, with a smile that never changes, You’re there watching over me. Even if the wind’s arpeggio whispers “Why here?” We won’t lose our way anymore! Ah, it’s wishful thinking. Still, the number of miles is unclear, but the road is nice. But these days, I’m not alone. Like a sunflower looking up towards a dream, Even on rainy days and windy days, I want to bloom! Even if I'm sad, there won't be tears. Now, only for your sake, Under the name of this love, I’ll sing these feelings! Forever, more and more… Even more… But these days, I’m being shaken. Like a sunflower looking up towards the sky, One of these days, I want to become the sun! If you cross over the rainbow into the sky, now you’ll find the roulette of fate. Come on! Gamble your heart! A strong light is shining! I dreamed, from that point on…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji tatoeru nara jinsei ga　moshimo ippon michi dattara sakete toorenai sono basho ni ore no DOPPERUGENGAA kitto ore ni iun darou “HONTO no omaette ittai dare?” to mada tsugi hagi no joukei ni aa　DIREI shiteru kanjou　furinoke iku yo itsu no hi datte　yurete ita　sora o aogu himawari no you itsu no hi ka　taiyou ni naritai to esora no niji o　koeta nara　ima　unmei no RUURETTO saa　kokoro o kakete　tsuyoku　HIKARI o terase yume mita　sono saki e furikaereba soko ni wa　itsumo kawaranai egao de ore o mimamoru kimi ga ita kaze no ARUPEJIO ga “naze koko ni iru no sa?” to sasayaite mo　mou mayowanai kara aa　kibou teki kansoku wa mata　suu MAIRU mo fumeiryou　demo sore di ii sa itsu no hi datte　hitori ja nai　yume o aogu himawari no you ame no hi mo　kaze no hi mo sakitai kanashimeda to ka namida ja nai　ima wa tada kimi no tame ni kono ai no namae no moto ni omoi o utaou　Forever More, And More… motto itsu no datte　yurete ita　sora o aogu himawari no you itsu no hi ka　taiyou ni naritai to esora no niji o　koeta nara　ima　unmei no RUURETTO saa　kokoro o kakete　tsuyoku　HIKARI o terase yume mita　sono saki e Kanji 喩えるなら人生が　もしも一本路だったら 避けて通れないその場所に 俺のドッペルゲンガーきっと俺に云うんだろう “ホントのお前って一体誰?”と まだ継(つ)ぎ接(は)ぎの情景に ああ　ディレイしてる感情　振り除(の)け行くよ いつの日だって　揺れていた　空を仰ぐ向日葵のよう いつの日か　太陽になりたいと 絵空の虹を　越えたなら　いま　運命の歯車(ルーレット) さあ　こころを賭けて　強く　ヒカリを照らせ 夢みた　その先へ 振り返ればそこには　いつも変わらない笑顔で 俺を見守る君がいた 風のアルペジオが“なぜここにいるのさ?”と 囁いても　もう迷わないから ああ　希望的観測は また　数マイルも不明瞭　でもそれぢいいさ いつの日だって　ひとりじゃない　夢を仰ぐ向日葵のよう 雨の日も　風の日も咲きたい 哀しめだとか涙じゃない　現在(いま)はただ君の為に この愛の名前のもとに 想いを歌おう　Forever more,and more…もっと いつの日だって　揺れていた　空を仰ぐ向日葵のよう いつの日か　太陽になりたいと 絵空の虹を　越えたなら　いま　運命の歯車(ルーレット) さあ　こころを賭けて　強く　ヒカリを照らせ 夢みた　その先へFrom kasi-time.com Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for the sequel game ''Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut''. References Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Category:Insert Song Category:Songs by Ittoki Otoya Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC2